


How Easily The Mind Breaks

by Its_ya_fwiend_rainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First published fic, Gen, No beta we die like Roman's self esteem, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_ya_fwiend_rainbow/pseuds/Its_ya_fwiend_rainbow
Summary: All is well in the mindpalace of Thomas Sanders. The twins are as close as ever, Logan is getting heard, Janus is helping Patton stop repressing his emotions, Virgil is getting some goddamn rest and relaxation. So why is everyone having dreams they can't remember, feel like something isn't quite right? Its probably just cause they aren't used to the peace, right?Meanwhile, deep in the Imagination, near the doors of the subconscious, something stirs, waking up after a very long sleep. He can't wait to see his playthings again, hopefully they haven't forgotten how much fun they used to have. Ready or Not, here he comes, little King.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work I've actually had the balls to post, but I've been planning it for a very long time. I am always open to criticism so please leave a comment! I need ideas for tagging, so feel free to leave suggestions for them too!

"Come on Deceit! Pleeeeeease tell us a bedtime story?"

"Yeah! Make it a super cool one with a bunch of blood and fire and monsters!"

Soft chuckles escape from the caretaker of the two young figments. "Maybe later little Creativity, tonight I have a different story. Get comfortable you two. Now, Once upon a time, there lived two great rulers. They spread curiosity and fear throughout the kingdom and ruled with iron fists. Their names were **King** and **Mania.** "

"Why doesn't **Mania** get a name? Did you really name a king **King**? I could tell this story better Dee! Watch, Once upon-"

"I suggest you be quiet if you ever want me to tell you another story. Now, where was I?" 

"You were telling us about **King** and **Mania** , and how they ruled."

"Thank you, Stormcloud. **King** and **Mania** ruled their kingdom gleefully, watching over their subjects like a wolf watches a lamb. But they trusted the wrong people, **King** being arrogant and **Mania** being sloppy, and allowed traitors into their court. The traitors saw them as far too powerful, and tricked the heir into helping them destroy the rulers. But the rulers were indeed the most powerful, so they cursed the heir, and instead of being killed, the rulers were shattered, sending their life into others, burying their memory far beneath the surface. It is rumored that the rulers still exist somewhere deep in the Subconscious, far deeper than any side could survive in, biding their time till their hosts get powerful enough to become them, so they may wreck havoc and mayhem, so they may curse the traitors with all their hate."

The young figments were almost asleep, but one was lucid enough to ask a question. "Dee, why were the traitors so mean? How did they get the heir to side with them?"

  
Dee hummed thoughtfully, "Sometimes, little one, it's not about who has the most silver of tongues, but who has the strongest of wills." With that, he placed a kiss on each of his charges' heads, turned on the nightlight, and closed the door, bidding them goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the first chapter is posted!!!! Remember to leave a comment to help me improve, I'm really excited to share this with the world.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine. Virgil sees something, someone in the mirror. Everything is fine. Virgil just isn't getting enough sleep. Everything is fine.

Virgil has been having nightmares, which in itself, is not so weird. Recently though, he has been sleeping through them, and not remembering them, which never happens. Its really stupid, honestly. Everyone was happy and there were no major problems! Roman and Remus were getting along finally, Janus and Patton are dating? He thinks?, and Logan, well Logan has always been good honestly. So why was he having these stupid nightmares now?

“Virgil? Kiddo!” he snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at one of his two father figures. “Yeah, whats up Pat?” “I just wanted to make sure you were okay! You looked like you were ready to fight your breakfast!” he giggled, pushing Virgil’s plate towards him. “Sorry Pat, I was just lost in thought.” Patton frowned, thoughtful for a second, then put on his bright smile as he looked behind Virgil. “Heya Roman! Have a goodnight’s sleep?” Virgil heard Roman grumble as an answer, Roman wasn't properly awake until he had breakfast. When Roman got into Virgil’s sight though, he was honestly surprised Patton dared ask how he was doing. Roman looked like, and this was putting it lightly, a steaming pile of on fire garbage. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his clothes were rumpled, and was apparently trying to steal Virgil’s look with those eyebags.

“Jesus Princy, what did you do, lose a fight with a pillow?” Virgil only thought was that he _really_ needed to learn to keep his mouth shut as Roman turned and glared at him, snarling, “Oh shut up, _My Chemical NIGHTMARE_ , at least I don't lose a fight with makeup everyday!” Virgil normally would let it go, chalk it up to a bad night's sleep for their bad tempers, but something about Roman’s smug face was just down right infuriating today. He jumped up, his chair flying across the room as he slammed his hands on the table, glaring right back at Roman and snarled, “You know, we were having a nice day before you came down, so how's about you bounce your way back to your room and stop being STUPID! I mean seriously! Don't you have some fake bullshit dragon to fight, _Little Prince_?” Virgil won't lie, a nasty fight with Roman is exactly what he needs, wants, after so many nightmares and restless nights, it made him nostalgic for the days he was considered a villian. And really, he was tired of Roman walking all over him, Roamn needed to learn his place.

Patton’s eyes widened as he realized this was quickly escalating to extremes. “Okay Kiddos! I think it's time to take a break! Let's all stop and take a breath before we say something we can't take back, okay?” His hands were on the fighting sides shoulders, and he frowned for a second as they both shook his hands off, but at least they weren't shouting at each other anymore.

Roman huffed, grabbed an apple of the fruit stand and ignored Virgil trying to kill him with his glare. “My apologies, Padre, but I couldn't stay long even if I wanted to,” a sharp look at Virgil, then back to smiling at Patton, “Remus wanted to go questing today, I promised him I’d go with him. Well then, I must be off!” He swept his way back up the stairs and presumably to his or Remus’ room to get into the Imagination. Patton sighed at Roman’s quick departure, then turned back to where Virgil sat, undoubtedly to lecture him about pushing Roman’s buttons. But when he turned around, Virgil was already gone with his coffee, he wasn't going to stick around to get lectured by a light side.

* * *

The purple side scoffed at the idea of Morality trying to talk down to him, he was far more powerful than any of them. He smirked to himself as he vanished before the bleeding heart that was the light blue side could turn around, then re-appeared in his room. Rising and sinking were for the lesser light sides, for weaklings, for those under his control. He was the most important dark side! He should go right back to the kitchen and- he caught a glance of himself in a cracked mirror and screamed, coffee mug shattering on the floor while he backpedalled into his desk. That wasn't his reflection, he didn't look like that, something was wrong! He peered into the mirror again, almost shaking with fear of what he’d find. But instead of the pale figure with glowing eyes he thought he saw, he only saw himself, limp hair, near black purple eyeshadow, and eyes and cheeks sunken slightly from all the sleepless nights. Something in the back of his mind screeched at him to look again, he needed to figure that out, he didn't want to fight Princy, he didn't want to be a dark side, ~~something was wrong!~~ He shook his head, everything was fine, he just needed some sleep. **Everything was fine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 1 after five years later lol. Imma keep it real with you chief, I forgot I posted this. But! I already have like, half of chapter 2 done!
> 
> Gee Virgil, you don't look so good. Maybe you should get Logan to tell you the symptoms of sleep deprivation, it might help :)

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, the first chapter is posted!!!! Remember to leave a comment to help me improve, I'm really excited to share this with the world.


End file.
